naruto, the mercenary
by redfoxlord16
Summary: what if naruto became a mercenary instead of a ninja. here's your chance to find out rated m for violence, gore,and lemons eventual naruhina
1. Chapter 1

Naruto mercenary

Naruto mercenary

It was a cold morning as a blond haired shinobi looked down at a small village. He gave a

Cold, merciless shirk as he comptomplated how he would burn it to the ground and wipe

It off the face of the planet. Naruto was a mercenary; he would kill and burn for the right

Price. As he drew up plans in his head, he could not help but think of the events in his life

That had leaded him to a road full of violence and killing.

(_Flashback)_

_Naruto is running again from an angry mob of villagers bent on hurting him. He quickly _

_Runs into his worn down apartment and locks the door. Naruto feebly walks over to his _

_Couch and falls down._

_Why, why does every one hate me so much he thought sadly?_

_**It is because of me**__ said a sinister voice from inside his head_

_Who are you naruto thought, quite scared of this voice._

_**My name is kyuubi no Kitsune, king of the binju.**_

_Where are you naruto thought?_

_**Here, let me show you**__, then naruto opened his eye to see he was in a sewer. Naruto _

_Looked up to see a huge cage with a tag in the middle that read "seal". Looking beyond _

_The bars, naruto saw a huge fox looking back at him._

_So you are the nine tails thought naruto._

_**Yes, and I am furious that a mere human is now my host, a puny child at that, the **_

_**Kyuubi thought angrily, but since I would die if you where to perish then I will help you.**_

_How are you going to help me naruto said._

_**Simple, I will give you a small taste of my power; in exchange you leave this accursed village.**_

_Then naruto fell to the ground about to experience the most painful thing ever in his life._

_(End Flashback)_

The binju had in fact made him stronger. He was stronger, faster and smarter than most

Chuinn at age 9. He also kept his part of the bargain and had left that night into a world of

Violence and chaos

please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2

Here is chapter 2

Oh, I forget to put Disclaimer I do not own naruto

Naruto paced around, anxious to start the attack.

You he shouted, pointing to one of the shniobi his client had gave him, how long until your men are ready to move out

Soon uzumaki-san he said in an agitated voice.

Naruto resumed pacing, he wanted to burn the village to the ground and collect his money.

As Naruto waited to begin the attack, he spied a girl walking around the village.

His improved vision allowed seeing her from where she stood.

She had pupliless lavender eyes, dark raven hair that was at her waist and a soft skin.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at her figure as he stood their, transfixed by her beauty.

Uzumaki-san, we are ready to begin the attack on this pathetic little village, said the same man from before.

Umm, yes was all he said, a dreamy look in his eyes

Are you even listening to me spoke the ninja who was getting ready to beat the arrogant boy

No, what were you saying Naruto said, not catching the glare he was getting.

I said that we are prepared to attack the village now.

Finally, I have been waiting forever lets go, and with that said naruto race to attack, wanting to be the first one to draw blood.

Wait for the re…, was all he managed to get out before the mercenary ran off to destroy the village.

With his eye twitching in anger he had his men quickly follow Naruto, muttering that kid is really staring to tick me off.

Hinata was pacing around the perimeter of the village she was guarding.

She and team 8 had been sent to a small village to defend it from a supposed attack. The attack being from a ruthless man named ryuu. Rumor had it that he was trying to conquer all of fire country.

The small hyuga girl discarded this thought as she continued walking around, scouting for any possible threat.

As she was walking back to go to sleep she saw dozens of ninjas attacking the village.

She ran back to where her team was sleeping and quickly woke them.

Everybody, we are under attack wake up she said.

Immediate the rest of team 8 was up and ready to fight

Where are they coming from kiba asked sounding a little worried

From the east, we must hurry

Alright shouted kiba, lets go.

The three shniobi raced of to fight, only 2 would come back.

Authors note

Just to let you know their sensei is not with them

Please read and review


End file.
